And we're dating
by L Miss Sunshine
Summary: A little Oneshot that sets after the extended scene with Dr. Gorin (extras on the Blueray DVD). Erin confronts Holtzmann with the whole dating thing.


So I finally managed to buy the Ghostbusters Blueray Box and almost fell off the sofa (thinking ' WTF I was NOT expecting that') when I saw this cuuuuute extended scene with Sigourny Weaver (Dr. Gorin). For those who haven't seen it yet: Holtzmann says she's dating Erin and you can see Abby's lips forming a "Yes". Erin on the other hand claims to date Kevin, which is obviously not true ;) So I thought it was a sweet scene that just ASKED for fanfiction :P

* * *

„Holtzmann?" Erin asked, slowly pushing the door to the lab open after she saw the lights had still been on. Dr. Gorin had left a few hours ago and she hadn't seen Holtzmann since then. She was used to the blonde's unusual working hours, but usually she would come downstairs to check on Erin at some point.

When she didn't get an answer, she just entered the lab, finding Holtzmann sitting with her back to her, probably working.

"Hey... uhm... so... about the containment unit we talked about earlier..." she started, not really knowing how to start the conversation properly. She really was a bit worried about the whole thing, but mostly it was their conversation earlier that made her feel really really bad.

"Yeah, it's fixed, no worries."

Although Holtzmann clearly tried to cover it, Erin was able to hear a cracking in her voice, something, she'd never heard before.

"Are you... are you sure? You don't have to say that to calm me, I mean Dr. Gorin said it's-"

"You don't actually think I would ever put you in danger Erin, do you?"

She still faced Holtzmann's back, although the blonde had turned her head a bit. Her cheek was rosy, Erin could clearly see that. A sudden urge to look at her face drove Erin further into the lab. She felt a painful sting in her chest, that kept her from thinking about a proper answer. Things had just gotten so complicated.

"I don't know what to say..." she replied instead, feeling nervousness flooding her body. She just couldn't take this situation, not knowing where they stood or what to do next. She wasn't sure about anything at all anymore.

"You already said a lot things. Nevermind, I read you wrong, can't say it's the first time something like that happens to me. I'm a grown up, I can handle it." Holtzmann shifted in her chair, rolling it back to the other end of the very large desk. Erin just wished she could see her face right now. Her voice had been clear and calm, almost jokingly, just as always. That person over there was supposed to be Holtzmann and she tried really hard, but Erin still felt like talking to a whole different person.

"It was our first party here, we had a little too much alcohol and... it's not like I didn't... you know Abby and I kissed once too, you know? A drunken kiss at a party, happens sometimes, no big deal. I thought... I thought that was all... It's not that... how can I... god I don't know what to say." Erin rambled, swinging her hands into the air in desperate need of words. She wasn't even quite sure what she'd wanted to say after all.

"Listen, I get it. Don't get that pretty little head of yours all confused. I shouldn't have said anything. No need to dig any further."

Erin noticed the blonde's hands had stopped working. She went over to the other desk, carefully leaning on it with her left hand.

"You thought we were dating. I don't know... I think that is a... kind of... you know? Kind of a big deal... aaaand... we should talk about... it. Please turn around."

The blonde only shook her head no. Erin could feel the pain that seemed to leave her in waves of disappointment. She didn't realized dating could actually be something the blonde had wanted at all and she was surprised to find that the thought of them actually dating didn't bother her at all. She did enjoy the kiss, although it had been rather short, a short but deep and longing kiss and she could still feel Holtzmann's arm around her. She'd never been held by anyone like that and she'd certainly never felt the way she did while being kissed by Jillian Holtzmann. She could still feel her warm presence as they'd cuddled a bit on the couch after that. They probably really had looked like a couple then.

"Holtz... please turn around. I need to look at you."

It took her a moment to answer. A moment that felt like an eternity.

"Well... can't blame ya, I'm too pretty, I know."

Erin instantly knew she had been crying and it made the aching in her chest even more unbearable. What had she done to this incredible woman in front of her?

"Listen..." Erin said, getting down on her knees to be at the same height as Holtzmann. Their eyes met. "I just didn't know... You just caught me off guard and I was... shocked and came up with the whole Kevin thing... that just... before I even knew what was happening the words were said and..."

"You don't need to excuse yourself. We all know you have the hots for Kevin. Jesus, the whole world does. I was actually just kidding. I'm dating delivery-Benny, but it's a secret, keep it to yourself."

Erin couldn't help but smile. On a normal day this would be a normal statement and she would usually smile and change the topic, but she could see that the witty smile on Holtzmann's face didn't reach her eyes.

"Bummer... I really enjoyed kissing you. Well he's a lucky guy, best of luck to the both of you. Invite me to your wedding, I'll be the flower girl. Just a really big... grown up flower girl, I could walk on my knees?" she replied. On a normal day she would be gesturing wildly while blabbering, but today she sat still and kept looking into the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. She didn't mean to be cheesy, but Holtzmann really was a beauty and just looking at the crinkles on her nose just a second later made her feel incredibly happy. Holtzmann just had the cutest smiling crinkles she'd ever seen.

"Deal." the blonde answered, suddenly being back to her normal self again. "Can I maybe get a small kiss just before the wedding though? Just a teenie tiny little friendly peck on the lips, right here?" she pointed at her lips. "I could draw a mark on them if you like?"

Erin's smile turned into a small laugh as she pulled Holtzmann back up with her by the jacket. They were close enough for them to feel the other's breath on their faces and Erin felt a bit funny. She didn't know where this had come from or how it all had actually started, but she instantly knew she'd, at some point, fallen in love with this woman. The realization came out of nowhere and hit her so hart, she almost felt like losing her balance. Instinctively, she grabbed for Holtzmann's shoulders to pull her into a hug, desperately holding onto her.

"I'm confused." The blonde said, slowly raising her hands around Erin's waist. "Are we dating now? Cause then I'd have to talk to my delivery boyfriend first..."

Erin's brain was on overload. She wanted to say something, but she could only laugh. Having Holtz in her arms felt right, soooo right.

"Screw him. I don't want to walk on my knees on your wedding day."

"You mean on our wedding day, right?"

Erin chuckled, slowly pulling herself out of the hug, only to find the blonde's eyes shining. She was far from thinking about marriage, but of course it had only been a joke. Probably.

"How about we take things a bit slower? Like a huge lot slower?"

"Like just-hugging-slow or also-kissing-slow?" the blonde asked with wiggling eyebrows.

"Like kissing-and-cuddling-slow on that couch over there?"

"I couldn't think of a better use for Ursula..." Holtzmann whispered, now very close to her lips. She would've kissed her, but the end of her last sentence needed a while to fully reach her brain.

"You named your couch Ursula?" Erin asked with a choking laugh. She'd heard the name before and figured it belonged to an actual person.

"The name comes from the latin word 'ursus' which means 'bear' and Ursula is brown, fluffy and dangerous to sleep on, so I thought it was fitting..." Holtzmann explained with a wide grin on her lips. To Erin, it was the sweetest look she'd ever seen. She leaned forward and relished the feeling of the blonde's warm breath on her face, before she finally brought their lips together.

Erin could hear a small moan coming from the blonde and the sound of it made her heart skip a beat. This was so much better than any 'handshake' she'd ever shared with Kevin and never again would she hide the fact that she was head over heels in love with Jillian Holtzmann.


End file.
